At present, a notebook computer is generally provided with a touch panel, which can detect touch gestures of user's finger thereon and send relevant instructions to the notebook computer. In the prior art, in order to avoid mistakenly touching the touch panel when operating the keyboard, the user usually closes the touch panel's function when operating the keyboard, for example, pressing a corresponding key combination on the keyboard to close the touch panel, pressing the corresponding key combination on the keyboard to open the touch panel's function when needing to use the touch panel. If the user needs to frequently switch between the touch panel and keyboard, he/she needs to repeatedly press the corresponding key combination on the keyboard to open and close the touch panel's function, the operation is too complicated, and will greatly reduce using efficiency of the user.